


Get Low

by phattomato



Series: Meaningless South Park Drabbles [5]
Category: South Park
Genre: Anxiety, Bondage, Light Angst, M/M, Safeword Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phattomato/pseuds/phattomato
Summary: Stan has to use the safeword.





	Get Low

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, I dunno what this is. I don't really like it, so I never finished it lol. I was planning on it ending with reconciliation sex but I am too lazy and don't care about this that much. maybe I can come back to it at a later point.

Stan couldn't see anything. It was all black, and all he could hear was his own labored breathing. All he could feel was Eric's hands on his back and up around his neck, pulling him into a choke, then down on his ass, squeezing it and causing Stan to jolt. He felt like his entire body was melting-- his own sweat eating away at his skin. He felt uncomfortable, like he could feel something on the verge of clicking into place but it never quite did. 

  


Stan was feeling utterly helpless and desperate. He let out a whiney noise out of frustration, maybe trying to get Eric to get on with it, or quit all together. Eric just chuckled and continued to slowly pull his cock out and just as slowly push it back in. Stan wanted to move his hips back on to the cock, or just gain any kind of friction at all, but he couldn't with Eric holding him in a choke hold. It wasn't enough to actually choke Stan, but it was enough to totally restrict his movements. 

  


He would just have to stand there on his tippy-toes, barely suspended off the ground via the ropes that Eric had put him in and take him however Eric had wanted it. Eric was completely in control and it made Stan feel such intense emotions he wasn't sure he liked it. 

  


Still, Eric continued his short, shallow, and slow thrusts in and out of Stan, just laughing and mocking him every time he made a noise or struggled against his binds. Stan could feel his chest tightening with anxiety, tears beginning to stain the blindfold covering his eyes. His erection was completely gone and he couldn't even try to trick himself into thinking he liked it anymore. 

  


“Eric,” Stan rasped out, a sniffle following that only made Stan feel more annoyed with himself. “Roy's Royce.”

  


“Huh?” Eric said, as if he wasn't totally listening to Stan. Although, he stopped moving, and brought his arm away from Stan's throat. 

  


“I can't-- I just--.” Stan felt his body shaking, letting out involuntary spasms. “Roy's Royce.”

  


“Oh, shit. Okay,” Eric said. Although he probably didn't mean to his voice was tinged with annoyance and it just struck Stan's heart in the worst way. Stan let out a quiet sob.

  


“Sorry,” Stan managed, his voice raspy and quiet, as Eric began to untie Stan's binds. 

  


“Why? Don't say sorry, dipshit. If you weren't into it, you weren't into it.”

  


Stan fell to his feet once the rope that had him suspended was loose, and he felt his knees start to buckle. Stan let out a panicked yell, as his arms were still bound and he was incapable of bracing himself for a fall, but Eric caught him. 

  


“Don't worry, drama queen, I've got you,” Eric said, his mouth suddenly very close to Stan's ear. It made Stan shiver, and he let out another sniffle. 

  


The blindfold was rolled up and off his head, the sudden light of their shared bedroom catching Stan off guard and causing him to screw his eyes shut. His eyes were wet, his unspilled tears becoming chilly once they were exposed to air. 

  


“Oh, shit, you were crying,” Eric stared, his voice a little surprised. “I mean, I wanted to make you cry, but not like  _ that _ .”

  


Stan let out a half-hearted chuckle, leaning back into Eric's naked chest. He'd felt awful, but as soon as the blindfold came off it was like an instant wash of relief. Eric lead him to their bed, softly pushing him so that he fell face first into the plush bed sheets so he could get full access to Stan's complex binds. 

  


“All this trouble just for you not to be into it,” Eric started. “You should've told me  _ before _ I got all this shit on you.”

  


“I didn't know I wouldn't like it,” Stan admitted. “I'm sorry, dude, I don't know what happened. I-I was real into it and then I just got all freaked out and--”

  


“Stan,” Eric interrupted. “You don't have to explain yourself. I'm just fucking with you.”

  


“I know, but, I know you're, like, super into this kinda shit and I just wanted it to be awesome for you and I just can't because I'm too much of a pussy to wear a blindfold, and--”

  


Eric smacked Stan's shoulder. “What did I  _ just _ say, bitch? Shut up.”

  


Stan let out a heavy, shaky breath. “Okay.”

  


Eric worked on loosening the binds more, the room falling silent. Stan felt his chest begin to tighten again and it became harder to breathe. Of course he'd fuck up their sex life, too. Why did he have to freak out? It was just a fucking blindfold and some ropes. He shouldn't have said anything.

  


“Stop thinking about it. I can tell you're fucking yourself up over it,” Eric commented, his tone casual. It made Stan stifen. “It was probably a little too much for your first time being tied up, anyway, so just stop freaking out about it, okay? I still like you, or whatever. If that's what you're worried about.”

  


Stan closed his eyes again, feeling them stinging with tears once again, trying to will them away. Why was he acting like such a damn baby about this?

  


“That's why we have a safe word,” Eric continued. “And you used it, so you're not a complete dumbass. I mean, you were all soft, so it wouldn't have been a good fuck for us, anyway.”

  


“Man, just shut up,” Stan quietly grumbled. “I just feel stupid.”

  


“Why? I mean, you are stupid, but only I can say that,” Eric said, chuckling to himself. He finally got the ropes loose enough to slip Stan's arms out of, dropping them on the floor to the side of the bed. He crawled over Stan's body and laid down next to him, running his hand down Stan's back soothingly. 

  


Stan sniffed again, bringing his hands to the front of his body, flexing them for the first time in probably an hour. He propped himself up on his elbows, still not meeting Eric's eyes. He scrubbed his face with his hands, trying to make the bad feeling taking over his mind and body go away. 

  


“I-it just really freaked me out,” Stan said, his voice catching. 

  


“It's okay, Stan,” Eric said, bring his hand up to Stan's neck, making Stan turn his head to look at him. “Just stop making it into a big deal.”

  


“But it is!” Stan raised his voice. He didn't mean to, he was just becoming increasingly more frustrated with himself, Eric, the entire situation. “I can't be your freaky little twink who you can suspend from the ceiling and pretend to hate fuck… I'm vanilla as fuck and I can't change it, dude. I know you probably hate that.”

  


Eric just rolled his eyes, and Stan felt the desperation dig at his heart once again. He wondered when he had gotten so low as to date the sociopathic Eric Cartman. But Stan knew he had always been a lowly worm. He would’ve settled for anything even if it meant Eric Cartman. But he just couldn’t help but feel like  _ he _ was wasting  _ Eric’s  _ time, when he had always thought of it the other way around. When had he gotten so sensitive?

  


Eric’s clammy hand came up to turn Stan’s face to face him, shocking Stan out of his thoughts. “Stop thinking about it. You’re fine,” Eric stated, his neutral, dismissive tone never letting up. It wasn’t the kind of words Stan needed, but he still appreciated Eric’s attempt at comfort. 

  


Sniffing, he simply replied, “okay,” and relaxed back into the mountain of pillows he and Eric had stacked at the head of the bed. 


End file.
